The patent specification CH 689 685 A5 discloses a hearing device, the housing of which is essentially formed from two parts, namely from two housing shell halves, which fix onto a frame and form an approximately sickle or banana-shaped housing. Each housing shell forms an approximately equally sized lateral part of the hearing device, with it being possible to insert faceplates with different receiving openings between the housing shells, which are configured so as to be lockable with the frame. Different functional or control elements of the hearing device, such as for instance a volume controller, an on/off switch, a programming socket or a situation changeover switch are assigned to the receiving openings. Similarly, the housing shells can be fastened against the frame in various shapes or colors. Screws or releasable lock connections can be provided for fastening purposes.
This design of the housing consisting essentially of two housing shell halves, namely the housing shells forming the side elements and at least one cover strip, is however complicated. Thus on the one hand, a more complex and thus more expensive frame is needed. On the other hand, the mounting of the housing shells in conjunction with the at least one cover strip proves to be difficult, since attention must always be paid to the partially very sensitive electromechanical and electronic components. A partial or complete color change of the housing is thus associated with high outlay.
With hearing devices, it is also known only to change the color of the upper shell, since the individual components are mounted in the lower shell in order to avoid a complex frame. The then existing neutrally colored part of the lower shell is however perceived as objectionable. A design compromise was thus previously accepted, whereby the lower shell is kept unchanged in a neutrally colored part and only the upper shell is exchanged. A complete changeover of the housing color of the hearing device is thus not possible. In any case, the frame construction is again complex and thus expensive.
DE 103 42 664 A1 also discloses an electronic key for a locking system of a motor vehicle. In a peripheral direction of a flat housing of the electronic key, a design element embodied as a separate component is fastened to at least two border areas of the housing, said design element being of a colored design. Here a design element is able to fasten two housing shell halves of the housing to one another and can be non-releasably connected to the housing of the electronic key, as defined by the manufacturer.
WO 00/13330 discloses a protective housing for a functional mobile telephone, with the protective housing having at least two plastic housing halves which can be locked into one another. As a result, the mobile telephone can be completely accommodated in the protective housing. The mobile telephone with the protective housing thus has two housings arranged one above the other and protecting an electronic system of the mobile telephone, on the one hand a housing for the mobile telephone and on the other hand the protective housing disposed thereabove.